Methods and apparatuses that facilitate the installation and removal of various utilities from devices mounted thereon would be very beneficial. Such utilities include, but are not limited to, electricity, water, oil, gases, sewage, other fluids, etc. Currently, in order to install something as simple as an electric lamp post, users must dig a hole, run the underground wire conduit through the hole, and pour concrete into the hole to make a permanent base for the lamp post. This process is tedious, time-consuming and costly in terms of both time and resources. In addition, in the event it is desired to move the utility fixture (e.g. lamp post, etc.) the concrete mooring, being permanent, is not easily removable from the site, and in any event is not reusable. If such mooring must be removed, such removal adds to the overall cost of utility fixture installation (and removal). There have been no useful and accepted advances in this field despite the fact that the presently accepted anchoring methods for utility fixtures are expensive, wasteful and not ecologically sound, as the concrete plug or mooring is most often left behind if a utility fixture is moved to another location, or otherwise no longer in use.